


Four Gays In a Room Drinking (And Talking About Trauma)

by AnotherGayEllen



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Humor, In Trousers References, LOVE THEY LOVE EACH OTHER A LOT, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Song: The Baseball Game (Falsettos), Pre-Song: Something Bad Is Happening, You get a monologue you get a monologue everybody gets a monolgue, nothing bad happens!!, q word and d word used not as a slur, they talk about sex for a tiny second hope you don't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGayEllen/pseuds/AnotherGayEllen
Summary: A night over at Marvin and Whizzer's place, the four unlikely lovers chat, drink wine, and share stories.The term "found family" never made more sense.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown & Dr. Charlotte & Cordelia & Marvin, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Four Gays In a Room Drinking (And Talking About Trauma)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't have a sleepover with my friends bc of covid so the unlikely lovers will have it for me, go
> 
> also there are not enough canon compliant stories with the four of them ok THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS
> 
> i have more of this night written for them but it's a mess so I at least want to separate it, maybe I'll post them sometime (also tell me if there's something you'd like to see them talk about!!)
> 
> hope you enjoy it!! (and oh, brigadeiro is a Brazilian sweet bc whizzer is Brazilian bc I said so)

“You know, my mom always wanted me to marry a doctor.” Whizzer almost chokes on his drink as he laughs at Cordelia’s comment. “For some reason, she still didn’t like Charlotte.”

“Hum," Marvin suppresses a smile, "must have been because she is Jewish."

Cordelia cackles loudly as she nods and brings the glass of wine to her lips. “Yes, that must be it.”

Whizzer pulls his legs closer to himself on the couch, mind wondering, “Wait, did you _actually_ bring Charlotte to meet your parents?” Charlotte nods as she looks over to Cordelia.

“I did. We went out for dinner once, when they came to the city.” She crosses her legs under herself, sat on the floor in front of Charlotte’s chair kindergarten style. “At first I just introduced her as my 'friend' so that my parents could see her as a nice, non-threatening human being, who was also a doctor...” she pumps up her eyebrows, “before I talked about the whole lesbian part. Then, after dinner when it was just the three of us, I sat down with them and told them: ‘hey, actually Charlotte and I are dating’ and, _oh boy_ , did they not like that.” 

Charlotte lightly strokes the back of Cordelia’s head. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Cordelia half-heartedly shrugs and sighs as she leans into her girlfriend’s touch. “It is what it is. They’re the ones missing out.”

“Well, I guess the good thing about not having a relationship with your parents is not having to come out to them, right?” Marvin notes as he lays back in the couch.

“What, you mean your parents wouldn’t love Whizzer?” Charlotte jokes with her hand still playing with Cordelia’s hair.

Marvin scoffs. “My parents don’t even love me.” 

“Neither do mine!” Whizzer adds with a grin as he tips his glass towards Marvin and then takes a sip. “But seriously, does anyone here have a good relationship with their family?”

Marvin and Cordelia turn to Charlotte who is nodding and putting up her hand, with a proud smile on her face.

Whizzer gasps. “Oh wow, liberal family, is it?”

“I mean, we are Black and Jewish, maybe they figured prejudice never came to anything good.” Whizzer hums. “Not that it wasn’t hard, there were tears. My dad needed some time to completely grasp the concept and be ok with it, this wasn’t how he was raised and everything. But now he absolutely loves Cordelia.” 

Cordelia beams. “It’s true, he does!”

“And my mom always assured me she loved me no matter what. My brother was actually the first person I came out to, when I was like, twenty. He was always kind of counterculture.” She smiles fondly. “He even offered to be there for emotional support when I told mom and dad.” Charlotte finds herself considering a phone call the next morning.

Whizzer groans, thinking of his own family. “God, imagine what that’s like.” He adjusts himself on the couch to lay down and rest his head on Marvin’s lap. “My mom is Latina and Jewish and still found it in her cold, dead heart to kick me out at the tender age of seventeen, without as much of a peep from my big sister, who’d’ve thought?”

Despite Whizzer’s nonchalance, the atmosphere in the room got noticeably heavier, and silence took over. 

“I had no idea,” Charlotte says apologetically. Marvin’s right hand found its way to Whizzer’s hair, running his fingers through it as to comfort his lover.

“No, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to be a bitch or a buzzkill, I just couldn’t help but think of them, that’s all. Blame the wine, being tipsy makes me overshare.” Whizzer sighs and puts his hand face up on his forehead dramatically. “It’s really amazing that you have such a good relationship with your family, Charlotte, and I’m happy for you,” he clarifies, with a small but earnest smile, “It’s a good thing at least someone here does.” 

Marvin hums, with a half-smile forming on his lips. “True. Charlotte's family is so sweet it’s almost gross.”

“Wait, have _you_ met them?” Whizzer turns his gaze to Marvin, but Cordelia butts in before he could answer.

“They came over last year for Passover and Marvin had lunch with us a couple of times when he wasn’t spending the day at Trina’s,” she explains.

“And again, disgustingly sweet,” Marvin affirms. “At one point Charlotte’s mom hugged me and called me a sweetheart and I was this,” he pinches his fingers together so they almost touch “close to start crying.”

Whizzer giggles and takes Marvin’s hand after he lays it on his chest, the other hand still playing with Whizzer's hair.

Cordelia smiles and puts her chin on Charlotte’s knee, looking up at her girlfriend. “Yes, we are all very jealous of Char’s family. But you know, they are my family now too, and they love Marvin and I’m absolutely sure they’re gonna love Whizzer, so I would say we’re doing pretty great. Besides, we four can be our own little family.”

“Wouldn’t that make us kind of incestuous?” Marvin points out.

“Why are you like this?” Charlotte deadpans as Cordelia leans in to slap his leg.

Whizzer snorts. “Trust me, Marvin is allergic to things like affection and emotions, they aren’t manly enough for him,” he says mockingly.

“Hey! Ok, first off, look who’s talking, and second, I am working on that.” He glances momentarily at Cordelia and proceeds to stare at his hand under Whizzer’s with a soft exhale. “What you said was really sweet Cordelia, and I do consider you three, and Jason, and Trina, to be my family way more than my parents ever were" he looks at the others sheepishly. "I love you all a lot.”

“No Mendel?” Charlotte questions and Marvin rolls his eyes.

“Let’s not push it, ok? He was my psychiatrist for  _ years _ , then he was my ex-wife's, then my son's, and then he  _ married _ her. It’s weird.”

Cordelia snickers, pouring herself another glass, “It is, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Thank you! Sometimes I feel crazy when I point that out.”

“Hmm,” Charlotte starts before finishing to swallow a sip, “it’s true that that was really unprofessional from a medical standpoint but he and Trina really love each other and are very happy together so-”

“So I shouldn’t interfere and it’s not my place to meddle in their relationship, I know, I know, I know,” Marvin speaks over her, nodding along to the words. “I’m not bitter, I swear, and he's” he hesitates “a good guy. I just still think it’s a little bit weird. At least legally he can’t tell any of you anything I told him in therapy or else I’ll sue.”

“Hum, imagine all the juicy gossip about Marvin that Mendel has hidden in his brain. How drunk do you think we’d have to get him to make him break the law?” Whizzer wonders as he absent-mindedly rubs the back of Marvin’s hand.

“For your information, Mendel also knows a lot of uncomfortable information about you, so I’d advise against it.” 

“Honestly I feel like I know a lot of uncomfortable information about Whizzer,” Cordelia admits with raised eyebrows.

“Define ‘uncomfortable information,’” Whizzer questions, looking up at Marvin, lips twitching into a curious smirk.

Marvin ignores his boyfriend’s question. “Well, that’s because you're nosy and insistent-”

“And let’s not forget I got you drunk,” she reminds.

“Yes, that too. And because at that point, I was kind of having to accept that Whizzer and I were through, and I didn’t think you’d be meeting him.” 

Whizzer chuckles, “Guess you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” he says with a dumb smile in his lips as he looks at Marvin.

“Yeah,” Marvin sighs, content, “thank God,” he leans down to press a kiss to Whizzer’s lips.

At the display of affection, Cordelia turns to Charlotte and whines, “Well, now I want a kiss too,” she bats her eyes at her girlfriend, who smiles fondly and leans down, cupping her face to give her a kiss.

“As many as you want, sweetheart,” she rubs her cheek with her thumb.

“Aw, look at us, a bunch of old, mushy queers,” Whizzer jokes with a grin on his face.

“Fourteen years old me wouldn’t even dream of it,” Marvin says, staring at Whizzer as if he’d hung the moon and stars.

“Same,” Cordelia agrees with a smile that beams love, as she watches Charlotte take her hand to her lips and plant a kiss on top of it.

“That makes me wonder, when did you guys know you were gay?” Charlotte tears her eyes away from Cordelia to return to the group; she always was the curious one.

“I think I’ve always known, one way or the other,” Whizzer starts, gaze distant as he recalls his childhood, “obviously I didn’t know what ‘gay’ was, apart from something bad, but I don’t think I’ve ever even thought ‘hum, I think I like this girl’ or ‘I think I’m attracted to her.’ I knew I didn’t like them, so I never tried to make myself do anything. I just didn’t know why I didn’t like them. Then I got my first boner and was like ‘ _ oh, that’s why. _ ’”

Charlotte’s nose crunches and Marvin rolls his eyes playfully at his boyfriend’s bluntness, but Cordelia doesn’t even blink as she starts her own story.

“For me, it took a while. I kissed boys in truth or dare in school and just thought people were exaggerating when they talked about the things they felt. When my friends started getting boy crazy, I patted myself on the back like ‘oh I’m so mature for not being obsessed with boys,’” she laughs at herself, interrupting her fast pace for a moment “but people never believed me when I said I wasn’t interested in anyone. Since I had a really close guy friend, people started to think we liked each other or were even dating already, and eventually, he did came onto me and I was like ‘well, I like spending time with him, maybe I do like him and also, how bad can it be’ and the answer was: very bad. It was so uncomfortable it felt like we were suddenly acquaintances, ya know? Everything felt so forced. Well, it kind of was. Anyways, it was sad. Also, of course, kissing sucked and I avoided it like the plague. After six months we broke up and he stopped talking to me.” She exhales, clearly a bit upset.

“What a dick,” Whizzer retorts.

“A little bit, right? But it was awkward between us after the relationship so I don’t think that was that much saving that one. But anyway, when I was like, sixteen, a friend of mine brought a Playboy magazine to class to show the other girls just out of curiosity, and all the girls would be kind of grossed out by the most lewd images, right? But I was like  _ ‘oh,’ _ ” she pauses, “ _ ‘my God’ _ . Then that day I stole a Playboy magazine from a small newsstand on the way to my house.”

“Naughty,” Whizzer intervenes.

“Yes, a total rebel. But when I did that I told myself it was just out of curiosity, of course, nothing else.” Marvin snorts. “I was going through that magazine every single night. I don’t remember quite why but I know that there was one day when it clicked, that yes I was, indeed, horny for those women, and it made so much sense, so naturally, I freaked out. I was like ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, this can’t be real, what do I do,’ then I went to some parties out of town with my friends, kissed a bunch of boys, and even let one or two of them grope me for a hot second to see if I could feel anything remotely close to what I felt looking at a picture of Ursula Andress, but at best it was ok and at worst I felt like cringing inwardly into my body and running off to the mountains. So eventually I just had to accept it is what it is and I am fucked but there’s nothing I can really do about it.” 

For a second it seems that she is finished but then she cackles loudly and slaps Charlotte’s leg repeatedly, “Oh! Oh! And I remember there was one time when I was going through the magazine for the fifth hundredth time and I knew I was  _ really _ horny and I thought like ‘damn, it, I wish I knew how to masturbate’ because I knew I wanted to but I didn’t know what to do with myself!” Whizzer cackles. “That is  _ so _ funny looking back, oh my God. Honestly, that’s the worst part of having a vagina, nobody tells you how to touch yourself.”

“The real struggle,” Whizzer nods, suppressing a laugh.

“Oh, yeah” Cordelia affirms.

“At least when you get horny nobody needs to know, we have fucking- public alarms that other people can see,” Marvin adds.

“Oh yeah,” Whizzer agrees, nodding firmly, “my dick got me in a lot of trouble in high school.”

“Oh, that’s true, I can imagine,” Cordelia points. “Imagine if when my friends showed me that Playboy magazine I had to hide a boner?” She chuckles. “I would have been so fucked.” 

“So moving on from penises,” Charlotte resumes, “I first knew I was gay when I went to college. Very original, I know. Well, I had spent my whole childhood and adolescence as a fat, nerdy, shy Black girl so let’s just say boys weren’t exactly pursuing me, a blessing in disguise. Plus I was always sort of dyke-ish. Early on in high school, I decided that I wanted to study medicine and that that should be my main goal, romance and anything else could wait. So I did that, successfully, for the rest of school and never questioned it that much, because I was just prioritizing my education, which wasn’t common but also wasn’t such a wild idea.” Marvin nods. “Then along came college and I met this girl who was so confident and out and I fell, hard. She took me to my first gay club-, and it was sixty-nine, mind you, only a couple months before Stonewall so that was a whole thing. But yeah, she introduced me to some amazing people and I learned about queer identities and history and it was like suddenly the world expanded so much for me. It was amazing, and being on those spaces with other queer people really helped me accept myself.”

Whizzer nods with a grin. “I get that. I never had that much of a problem with being gay, at least not as much as most guys I met as a kid did, but being around actually out gay people, when I first started to go to bars, was the most liberating shit ever. Just, being able to talk about it, you know?”

“Yeah, there’s just something about being around other gay people.”

“Lucky us, then,” Cordelia comments with a grin. 

“Lucky us indeed," Whizzer agrees, "And oh, hey, you said that happened in sixty-nine? Sixty-nine was the year I got thrown out!”

"I got married in sixty-nine," Marvin adds, not as resentful as he used to be on the topic.

"Shit, nothing happened to me in sixty-nine, I moved to New York in sixty-eight. Now I feel left out." Cordelia pouts.

Whizzer chuckles and Charlotte pats her head lovingly, before turning to Marvin.  “What about you, Marvin, what’s your ‘finding out you’re gay’ story?”

Marvin snorts, “My story? You all know it. Whizzer lived it. Happened two years ago after a kid and ten years of marriage.”

“No, no, that’s when you decided to do something about it. When did you  _ know _ ?” Whizzer points out, fiddling with Marvin’s fingers on his left hand. The three of them look at Marvin for a response and he sighs.

“I don’t know,” he shrugs and pauses for a solid minute. Noticing a change in tone, Whizzer sits up, taking his head off Marvin’s lap. “I guess, ever since I knew boys dated girls, I felt this strong aversion to them. The idea of being romantic with a girl made me sick. I  _ cringed _ when girls touched me, not even sexually, at school; and I threw up after I kissed my then-girlfriend with tongue for the first time,” he looks away, “it was… Hard. I had begun dating this girl because her friends told me she liked me, and I thought maybe I  _ could _ like her, but even then I knew there was something wrong with me. But there couldn’t be, I  _ had _ to be normal, I had to love my girlfriend and I had to want her, I had to. I kind of pinned the blame on my drama teacher for a while. Convinced myself I had a crush on her but she was just unreachable, and that’s why I didn’t want my girlfriend,” his mind drifts off for a minute “I dated that girl for years and I- I can’t even remember her name.”

Whizzer takes Marvin’s hand and squeezes it tight. It's an unusual thing to comfort someone over, but Whizzer does so anyway. He knows there’s more to it than that, they all do. Marvin wasn’t exactly the most considerate person for the best part of his life, and he had been in denial of his own faults and flaws for somehow longer than about his sexuality. Whizzer figures it’s not easy, suddenly taking responsibility for a lifetime of mistakes. He has his own share of guilt, especially when it comes to Marvin, and that was already very hard to hold himself accountable for, but he also knows the latter has a lot more baggage. He can’t help but be proud of how far he’s come.

“Well, we broke up when we went to college but nothing changed. I just kept refusing to think too much about the things I felt or ask any questions; that or I tried to rationalize it somehow, convince myself that it didn't mean anything, that I was still normal. But I knew, in the back of my head, the entire time, that I wasn’t-, normal. That I was broken, somehow. And that… Pardon the drama, made every second of my life a living hell. For me, the only way life could go is you could either: go to college, get a stable job, get married, and have kids, or, you could fail. And I couldn’t fail.” 

Marvin’s speech is slow, spaced out, as if waiting for someone to cut him off, but everyone listens carefully. Marvin continues, gaze anywhere that didn’t meet his friends’.

“I was twenty-two when I met Trina, at Yeshiva. We spent the whole night talking. And it was nice. I really liked her, which is why it was even worse that I knew it would all be ruined when I’d have to kiss her. So, I panicked, and when we exchanged numbers I gave her a phony home address.” He lets out a sad laugh. “But a few weeks later I did call her, because what was I thinking? She was the perfect girl: Jewish, pretty, sweet, from a nice family. Literally, I couldn't find a reason not to like her even if I tried. And I tried. So I called. We went out a couple of times, I avoided it for as much as I could, but eventually, it got to the point where, if I refused to have sex, she would know something was up, and my perfect life, with that perfect home and that perfect wife, would be gone. So I forced myself to do it. Convinced myself I didn’t hate every second of it, even if I prayed that it’d be over soon.” His voice is small, and Whizzer squeezes his hand tighter. “And then, what? Third time, she got pregnant. Amazing, right?” He sighs. “I proposed, of course, because that was what I should do, that was the right thing to do. She quit school, to become a housewife, which was what she should do, and her parents organized a shotgun wedding. I threw up that day too.”

Marvin takes a second.

“I think that’s when I knew, for sure, that things would never change. I would never change. I would never love her, not the way I should. I would never want her. But that didn’t change things, not really. I was still the father of this child and I was still going to marry her; be the man I needed to be. There were simply no other options. After the wedding, things weren’t so bad. She was pregnant, so it was excusable for us to not have sex. We could just talk and laugh and prepare for the baby most of the time. Even if I didn’t love her the way I should, even if I still felt nauseous when she touched me, we could enjoy each other’s company. Well, that when I wasn’t being an ass. When Jason was born, it actually felt like things could be ok. At least now some part of my life wasn’t a lie; I did love that baby more than I had ever loved anything else. I knew I would do everything to be the man he needed me to be. But you know, the baby honeymoon doesn't last forever. I started to be less impressed with my son all the time, and Trina started to get more desperate for me to be a husband and a father. And I got angry because I wasn’t able to be, not completely. So we grew apart, still living at the same house and sharing the same bed, of course, but we didn’t talk anymore, not really. We weren’t friends, we were... A business arrangement. She’s the wife, I’m the husband. Again, dramatic, but every day I felt a little more dead inside and every day it got harder and harder to love my family. I started to work more, to get away from them. I felt somewhat guilty, but it wasn’t as bad as how I felt when I was with them.”

Marvin pauses and breathes. It feels weird to be sharing this much, but it is relieving. This is probably more therapy than he ever got out of Mendel. Of course, he never trusted Mendel as much as he trusts these people. He never trusted anyone as much as he trusts these people. He looks around to see encouraging faces and his lover’s hand squeezing him tight, and he keeps going. 

“I’m not sure what triggered it, but eventually I think I was just too tired to constantly push away the things I was keeping inside of me for so long. They started to flood my brain. The knowledge that I knew what was wrong with me, even if I never had the guts to face it. I knew I didn’t love Trina, and that I wasn’t attracted to her and I never would be. To her or to any woman ever. These things I had ignored for so long, I couldn’t keep off of my head anymore. I even became too weak to stop myself from checking guys out every so often,” he gave a humorless laugh, “not that I would accept what that means. I felt so pathetic. Then one day something really small happened, something Trina did, must have been a stain on the sofa or something, but I was so mad. It felt like the last drop. I was so tired. I couldn’t do it anymore. So at night, when she was asleep, I drove myself to a gay bar; and it was terrifying.” Marvin glances at the hand in his and smiles. “And I met Whizzer. And for the first time in years, I felt like… Maybe life didn’t have to be so bad, maybe I could live and breathe and not be so angry all the time. So I guess it was, yes, only at that moment, two and a half years ago, when Whizzer kissed me, that I knew, without a doubt, without being buried in layers upon layers of denial and self-hatred, that I am gay. So, hum, thank you, for that.” He looks at Whizzer sheepishly, and then at his friends. “That’s the story.”

The room went quiet, and for a moment, Marvin worried he had talked too much, revealed more than he should-. Without a word, Cordelia got on her feet and stopped on the couch, next to Marvin, sitting on her knees and hugging him tight. Marvin took a second to respond and only slowly placed a hand on Cordelia's back. He hugged her tighter with his free hand, placing his head on her shoulder. Whizzer got closer to him and nuzzled against his shoulder. Charlotte soon followed, sitting on the edge of the couch next to Whizzer and placing her hand on top of theirs. 

“Marvin…” Cordelia begins, carefully, arms still tight around her friend, “You know there’s  _ nothing  _ wrong with you, right? You’re ok. You know that... Right?”

Marvin’s hold on her tightens. “Yeah,” he whispers with a shaky voice and watery eyes. He swallows the lump in his throat. “I know.” His boyfriend lays a kiss on the side of his head. Cordelia and Marvin pull apart but she stays next to him, a hand on his shoulder. Marvin takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking dare apologize,” Whizzer responds sternly, and Charlotte and Cordelia both agree.

“I- It’s just-. It’s still so new to me. Not hating myself. I mean, even two years ago when I was already with you, I had this voice in my head saying I was... A freak. And- and wrong. And as you said before, not manly enough. So I had to try my hardest for my gay relationship to be the straightest gay relationship possible,” he sighs, “which made me, you know, an asshole,” he turns to his lover, “I’m sorry, again, by the way.”

Whizzer nods with a small smile, “I know. And thank you.”

“And meeting you two really helped me a lot, actually,” Marvin glances at Charlotte and Cordelia, “Meeting such lovely, happy, successful gay people with full lives,” he shrugs “made me see how stupid it really was to think that just being gay would make someone bad or dirty or, doomed to a life of misery or something. If you can have all you have, maybe I can too. And if there was something wrong with me there'd have to be something wrong with you and I just wasn’t buying that.”

Cordelia grabs Marvin’s free hand with both of hers and presses it against herself.

“That’s…” Charlotte clears her throat, but her voice is small. “That’s really great, Marvin,”

“Sweetie, are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Charlotte wipes her eyes swiftly. 

“Own, mummy…” Cordelia gets up and crouches in front of her girlfriend, taking her hands in hers and planting a thousand kisses.

“Shut up. It’s just, I love you all so much. And we’re here talking about our past, I can’t help but feel so fucking grateful. I was  _ so _ alone when I was young. Back then, I was afraid I’d be alone forever.” Charlotte feels her eyes water again and takes a deep breath. “I learned to be self-sufficient and out-spoken because I had to. Now, not only do I have the most amazing girlfriend I could ever dream of, who’s also my best friend, and a group of incredible people I love like a second family, but also I am somehow inspiring enough that it made a difference in someone else’s life,” the last sentence comes out almost as a question.

Marvin smiles and puts his other hand over hers, “You are. And you did.” 

Charlotte clears her throat again and diverts her gaze. “Enough, this is getting too emotional for me, you’re going to make me cry.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Whizzer smiles softly and puts an arm around his friend, squeezing her shoulder. They share a glance “I love you,” he looks around, speaking up “and you. And you.” 

“I love you guys, too,” Cordelia says with the softest look in her eyes. “So much.”

“And I love you,” Marvin says to the group, “in case it wasn’t clear the first time.” Whizzer smiles at him.

They sit in comfortable silence, holding each other and taking in the things said and felt. It hasn't been quick and it hasn't been easy but here they are. They found each other. Cordelia breaks the silence. “So it’s,” she checks the clock on her wrist “not even one in the morning yet and two people already cried. Any ideas on how to bounce back?”

Whizzer clicks his tongue. “I could make us brigadeiro and we can get high on sugar.”

Cordelia blinks, “Whizzer, I fucking love you.”


End file.
